Shurara
( ) is a character appearing in Keroro Gunso and Keroro Land. Shurara is the leader of the Shurara Corps and nemesis of Keroro. Character In episode 203, Shurara was unmasked as one of Keroro's classmates, Shirara. Keroro is also the reason for the grudge he bears against the Keroro Platoon. As a child, Shurara was known as Shirara, and possessed the same two body colors as Shurara. Story The leader of the corps, at first, he ordered his members to capture Keroro's Keron Star. After all the events of Shurara Corps's members, Keroro Platoon finally encounters the leader after Kagege's defeat, Pururu was sent to battle Shurara and protect Keroro, but she was reverted back and lost, which surprised Shurara and recognizing her. His real name is Shirara. When he was young, he was a friend of Pururu, who was kind to him when he was hurt, and put a star-shaped plaster on him. Due to this he has a crush on Pururu. However Keroro ripped the plaster off him, and although Pururu punished him, Shirara was upset and vowed revenge. So when he found a special helmet called the Keromet he put it on and was powered up. He changed his name to Shurara, formed the Shurara Corps and decided to get Keroro's Keron Star off him. However the helmet malfunctioned and Shirara had to destroy it. After this he became Shirara again and returned to Keron with Pururu. Appearance Unlike other Keronians, his body has two colors. The right side is purple and the left is green. The tip of his tail is pointed. His symbol is a blue circle with squares on the sides and a row of three small black rectangles pointing upwards, resembling the head of an armor. He also wears a helmet with two colors: gold on the left and silvery on the right. His right eye is black with a blue pupil and his left is red with curved points on the side and a yellow pupil. The stripes covering his right eye are three vertical lines, and those on his left eye form a cross. His right arm is equipped with a spear and his left handles a shield. His helmet has axe blades on the sides and horns on top. As Shirara, unlike other Keronians, Shirara does not wear a cap, instead, having two extrusions on either side of his head. Shirara's true symbol is a star similar to Keroro's, but each point has been blunted. His right eye is blue and the left is yellow. His voice and speaking style is also different from his alter ego, Shurara. Shirara also has a huge crush on Pururu. thumb|right|How he appeared in the Anime|200px Other Media Shurara appeared in the 8th opening of Keroro Gunso series, he was seen standing in front and pointing his lance at the Keroro Robo with Keroro in it, ready to battle. Gallery 120px-236544_1245297181345_479_361.jpg shurara_is_thinking_____by_natsumi___hinata-d31y8z5.jpg|Shurara is thinking. Shirara_Compilation__THE_FISH_by_AruruPlatoon.jpg shurara4large.jpg Shurara I'M AWESOME by.jpg Shurara comes out of his photo.gif|Click to see it move. Anime OOO.jpg Syurara2re9.jpg Syurara1zo5.jpg Shirara.png 1Shurara.png KeroroPururuShurara.jpg Category:Keronians Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anime series Category:Keroro land Category:Character stubs Category:Article stubs Category:Manga series Category:Shurara Corps Category:Chibis